


Nap or food? Easy, both!

by SparkSparklyTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Other, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkSparklyTrash/pseuds/SparkSparklyTrash
Summary: It's lunch on the ship of the straw hat piratesBut somebody is missing?





	Nap or food? Easy, both!

The wheater was nice and sunny, on the deck of the straw hat pirates ship, the Thousand Sunny.

Close to the mast of said ship, a muscular male with green hair and three swords next to him, had his arms crossed behind his head and epearing to be napping.

"OI! Everyone! It's dinner!" The cook of the ship, Sanji, shouted from the kitchen door as everyone but the napping swordsman, came running into the kitchen. "Yosh! Food!" The strawhatted boy shouted as he ran ahead of everyone else, with a tiny reindeer and long-nosed boy in tale, as the three shouted "food! Food! Food!"

As everyone had seated, the war began, with the boy trying to steal food, succeeding, and the others stealing what they had lost from the others, while the two ladies, where safe, and guarded by the ship cook. 

"Wait? Where's zoro?" As the orange haired woman said that, all of the people stopped the war. Usopp looked around. "Uhh, I tought he was here?" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't tell me he got lost on the ship?!" She shouted, angry. "Luffy! Go get him!" She shouted, looking at the black haired boy. "Wha-Why me?! I want to eat!" He complained to the navigator. "Because, you've already stolen alot of food! Let the others eat in peace for a few minutes!" She glared "plus, he usually listens to you more than everyone else on the ship" she stated. 

The boy huffed. "Alright, fine!" He quickly ran out of the room to find the swordsman so he could get back faster and eat more. As he ran onto the deck of the ship, following his observation haki, he saw the green-haired male napping near the mast.

He ran over to the other person. "Zorooo! Wake up! Hey! Wake up! I want to go back and eat! Plus you must be hungry aswell right? Common! Its lunch! Sanji made food! Let's go!" He started poking the boy. 

When the green-haired male opened his one good eye at him he cheered. "Yay! Com'on Zoro! Let's go get food" as he was about to go back to the kitchen with the male, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on his lap. "Go- huh?" He looked confused, blinking. "No" the man behind him grumbled as he layed his head on the others shoulders. "But whyy! I'm hungry, and you must be hungry asweelll" he complained. 

There was a slight shake of his head. "No, I'm not hungry, let's take a nap, plus you already ate didn't you?" He said. "Well, yeah, but I'm still hungry!" He complained, wanting to return to his food. "Hmm, if you stay here, you can have my part at dinner? All of it" he saw the black-haired boys eyes shine with joy. "Deal!" He shouted, shifting a bit to get himself in a more comfortable position. As he feel asleep, the green haired male followed after.

Bonus!

"Ugh! I can't believe they are both gone! This is stupid" the orange haired woman complained. "Robin, please" she turned to the raven-haired woman beside her, giving her her best puppy dog eyes. The woman smiled at the younger. "Alright then, navigator-san" the raven-haired woman crossed her arms on her chest. 

After a while, She chuckled. "I think we should leave them alone" she smiled.  
The others where confused, although they took her word and went back to eating. Making sure to spear some food for the captain and first mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so I'm super happy that I got 1 bookmark and 21 kudos on the first fanfic i ever wrote??? I'm seriously super happy! ^v^ 
> 
> Have some ZoLu for the soul


End file.
